Team17
Team17 is a company best known for developing and publishing the famous Worms video game series. They are currently working at Ossett, West Yorkshire, England. Team17 also makes other games such as the Alien Breed, Superfrog, etc. within adventure and artillery games. Team17 is a fully independent video game developer and publisher that was founded in 1990, now in our 20th year. We develop and publish entertainment software for a wide range of digital download platforms that include PC (Steam), Xbox 360 Live Arcade, Sony PlayStation Network (PS3, PSP), Nintendo WiiWare, Apple iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad, Apple Mac (Steam) and also social media platforms such as Facebook. Our key titles include the Worms™ series, which has been a video gaming institution since 1995, Alien Breed, Superfrog, Body Blows, Project-X and more. As well as Team17's own developed titles, we are working with a number of independent studios to bring a range of quality titles under the Team17 banner. - Team17, 2010 List of games Apple Mac *Worms (1995) Amiga *Alien Breed (1991) *Assassin (1992) *Project-X (1992) *Body Blows (1993) *Superfrog (1993) *Arcade Pool (1994) *Arcade Snooker (1995) *Worms (1995) *Nightlong: Union City Conspiracy (1998) Amiga CD32 *Alien Breed (1991) *Project-X (1992) *Superfrog (1993) *Alien Breed: Tower Assault (1994) *Ultimate Body Blows (1994) *Arcade Pool (1994) *Arcade Snooker (1995) *Alien Breed 3D (1995) *Worms (1995) Amiga 1200 *Alien Breed: Tower Assault (1994) *Alien Breed 3D (1995) *Worms: The Director's Cut (1997) Amiga 4000 *Alien Breed: Tower Assault (1994) *Alien Breed 3D (1995) CDTV *Body Blows (1993) DOS *Alien Breed (1993) *Project-X (1992) *Body Blows (1993) *Ultimate Body Blows (1994) *Arcade Pool (1994) *Arcade Snooker (1995) *Worms (1995) *World Rally Fever (1996) Dreamcast *Worms Armageddon (1999) *Worms World Party (2001) Game Boy *Worms (1995) Game Boy Advance *Worms World Party (2001) *Worms Blast (2002) Game Boy Color *Worms Armageddon (1999) Nintendo GameCube *Worms Blast (2002) *Worms 3D (2003/2004) iOS *Worms (2007) (2009) *Worms 2: Armageddon (2010) *Worms Crazy Golf (2011) *Worms 3 (2013) *Worms 4 (2015) Atari Jaguar *Worms (1995) PlayStation 1 *X2 (1997) *Worms Pinball (1998) *Worms Armageddon (1999) *Worms World Party (2001) PlayStation 2 *Worms Blast (2002) *Worms 3D (2003/2004) *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) *Worms 4: Mayhem (2005) PlayStation 3 *Worms (2007) (2009) *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust (2009) *Worms 2: Armageddon (2010) *Alien Breed Evolution (2010) *Alien Breed 2: Assault (2010) *Alien Breed 3: Descent (2011) *Worms Crazy Golf (2011) *Worms: Ultimate Mayhem (2012) *Worms Revolution (2012) PlayStation 4 *Worms Battlegrounds (2014) *Flockers (2014) *The Escapists (2014) *Schrödinger's Cat (2014) *Overruled! (2014) *LA Cops (2014) *Worms W.M.D. (2016) PlayStation Portable *Worms: Open Warfare (2006) *Worms: Open Warfare 2 (2007) *Worms: Battle Islands (2010) PlayStation Vita *Superfrog HD (2013) *Worms Revolution Extreme (2013) Sega Saturn *Worms (1995) Linux *Superfrog HD (2013) *Worms Reloaded (2013) *Flockers (2014) *Worms W.M.D. (2016) Mac OS X *Worms 3D (2004) *Worms Crazy Golf (2011) *Worms Reloaded (2011) *Superfrog HD (2013) *Worms Clan Wars (2013) *Flockers (2014) *Worms W.M.D. (2016) Sega Mega Drive/Genesis *Worms (1995) Microsoft Windows *Superfrog (1993) *Alien Breed: Tower Assault (1994) *Worms (1995) *Worms 2 (1998) *Nightlong: Union City Conspiracy (1998) *Addiction Pinball (1998) *Worms Armageddon (1999) *Arcade Pool 2 (1999) *Worms World Party (2001) *Worms Blast (2002) *Worms 3D (2003/2004) *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) *Worms 4: Mayhem (2005) *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust (2009) *Alien Breed: Impact (2010) *Worms Reloaded (2010) *Alien Breed 2: Assault (2010) *Alien Breed 3: Descent (2010) *Worms Crazy Golf (2011) *Worms Revolution (2012) *Superfrog HD (2013) *Worms Clan Wars (2013) *Flockers (2014) *Worms W.M.D. (2016) Microsoft Windows Mobile *Worms World Party (2001) Mobile Phone *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust (2009) *Worms (TBA) *Worms Golf (2004) Nintendo 64 *Worms Armageddon (1999) Nintendo DS *Worms: Open Warfare (2006) *Worms: Open Warfare 2 (2007) Nintendo Switch *Worms W.M.D. (2017) Nintendo Wii *Worms: A Space Oddity (2008) *Worms: Battle Islands (2010) N-Gage *Worms World Party (2001) Super Nintendo *Worms (1995) Xbox *Worms 3D (2003/2005) *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) *Worms 4: Mayhem (2005) Xbox 360 *Worms (2007) *Worms 2: Armageddon (2009) *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust (2009) *Alien Breed: Evolution (2009) *Alien Breed 2: Assault (2010) *Alien Breed 3: Descent (2010) *Worms Revolution (2012) Xbox One *Worms Battlegrounds (2014) *Flockers (2014) *LA Cops (2014) *The Escapists (2014) *Worms W.M.D. (2016) External links *Official Team17 website *''Team17'' profile on Youtube *[http://www.mobygames.com/company/team17-software-limited Team17] profile on MobyGames *''Team17 profile on Twitter *Team17'' profile on Facebook *brown Interview with Team17 co-founder Martyn Brown regarding the early Amiga years. *Dream17 - A Team17 fan site with information and Amiga games free to download. Category:Companies